When theres no more room in Hell
by Vashuthetyphoon
Summary: Frank and co are still trapped in the mall, Kent's still alive and now he's bugging a new guy. Everyone's just trying to survives till help comes. MxM Kent X OC some minor Frank X OC X Kent plus a whole lot of bondage and pain.


( So heres My Dead Rising Fic. It sorts deviates from the main plot. Frank doesn't kill Kent, they don't get to leave the mall just yet.. Carlito gets taken care of. and I get to throw someone inot the mix so Kent can be more of an annoyoing little ass. So they're just cleaning up the mall to live in for awhile. Yes this will have a lemon (mxm) and umm thing you might not wanna read ahead of time so if its not your cup'o tea dunn read..)

Frank let out a breath as he leaned against the wall of the descending  
elevator. He ** the shot gun ready to clean out more zombies from the mall. He  
and Brad had already shut the Entrance Plaza doors so no more could get  
inside, and now most of them took turns taking out zombies so they could stay  
safe until help arrived. As Frank made to exit the doors, the familiar ding  
echoed through the warehouse, and the small phone Otis gave him began to  
ring.

"Yes, Otis, what is it?"  
"Eh, Frank, seems there's someone roaming around in TuneMasters."  
"Is it Kent?" he asked, knowing the other was probably still running around  
in Paradise Plaza after he'd let him go following the incident with Tad.  
"No it's not Kent. Looks like someone else, I've never seen him before."  
"Alright Otis, I'll check it out."

Frank moved to open the side door,  
letting him out into the mall. A few zombies shuffled around, but not like the  
generous amount a few days before. Their moans echoed the almost silent mall  
as Frank started to walk towards TuneMasters, killing the ones in his way.  
Frank found the roll-down gate to the store closed and locked. What the  
hell? This place was wide open the other day. He looked up to see a figure  
moving around in the back. "Hey! You in there! Open the gate."

The figure stopped whatever it was doing and moved towards the entrance, a  
gun in hand. As Frank watched, a tall, lithe man stepped from the dark  
shadows. He seemed to be no more than in his late twenties, with platinum  
blonde with black highlights. "I'd watch how much you order people around, you  
might get your head shot off," the man warned.  
As he got closer to the door, Frank could make out his facial features. Hard  
ice blue eyes lined with black eyeliner stared at him. Frank could also see  
the man's two lip piercings on either side of his mouth. Both ears seemed to  
be lined with safety pins, and he also had a large black and red dragon tattoo  
snaking down his right arm.  
"So, just who are you? And why haven't I seen you around here in the past few  
days?" Frank questioned the man.

Little did the pair notice that Kent had been upstairs at Colombian  
Roastmasters. He'd heard Frank's voice and come down to investigate. Kent  
smirked to himself as he watched the pair. "His name is Vash Malice, front man  
and lead guitarist for Gears of War. I'm surprised you don't keep up with  
the up and coming Frankie." Kent looked over to the blonde and smiled  
devilishly, his mind already working on how to get some good shots of the man,  
and maybe something more."So, where's the rest of your band? I mean from all  
the hearsay, you guys never leave each other's side."

Frank rolled his eyes some. "Ok then…Where have you been staying at then?"  
Vash glared at the redhead before moving to pick up a Gibson Les Paul and a  
mint condition Fender Stratocaster. "They're dead…all of them. Who knows,  
you might find them out there with the rest of the living dead. I've been  
staying up on the roof, north side. Made a nice little pad, I just came down  
to get some essentials."

"You can come back to the security room with me, stay with the rest of the  
survivors till we get the mall cleaned out," said Frank.

"I like my privacy. 'Sides, I'm pretty sure some of them know who I am,  
and I'd rather not have a bunch of screaming fans. I can take care of myself.  
I'd rather stay up in my own little place of security."

Frank frowned then but nodded as the other man slowly opened the gate and  
strapped the two guitars on his back. He then held out his hand. "Well,  
you're always welcome to join us whenever you feel like it. I'm Frank West  
and that annoying little shit is…"

Kent quickly popped Frank in the back of the head and moved to get close to  
Vash. "Name's Kent Swanson. If you don't mind Mr. Malice, I'd really like to  
hang out with you, maybe get a few pics and your story… You know, how you  
survived this whole ordeal thus far."

Vash shook his head, even though one guy bothering him was better than a  
group of giggling females. Besides, he could be useful. "You weren't listening  
were you? Look, you can follow me around all you want, but if you wanna hang  
with me you're gonna make yourself useful. And THEN I'll give you my story.  
So why don't you grab me a few yards of that cable back there and one of those  
small amps? We can get back up on the roof through the vent in Jill's  
Sandwiches."

Frank stood there, at a complete loss for words.  
"Sorry Frankie, looks like this scoop is all mine." Kent smirked, laughed,  
and went to grab said items.  
"Eh…if you'll excuse me then." Vash walked by Frank and headed towards the  
restaurant.  
Frank reached out and grabbed the blonde by the arm. "I don't think you  
realize just what you're getting yourself into with him. He's not mentally  
stable…"  
Vash shrugged the other man off. "Who is right now, man?" He turned and  
walked away, soon was followed by Kent.  
"You better not get any bright ideas to cause any more trouble Kent. Next  
time I might not be such a humanitarian," warned Frank.  
"Who me Frankie? I wouldn't dream of such a thing. 'Sides, I'm going to  
out-scoop you and outclass you when I get these pictures of him. Ta-ta  
Frankie." And with that the redhead laughed annoyingly, and quickly followed  
Vash.

-------------------------------------------

I wanna take this time to thank Insane Anarchist-aka Allie for being my beta ^^


End file.
